


Life After The Game

by sereneGrimalkin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, HAPPY ENDINGS FOR EVERYBODY, Happy Ending, I hated the epilogues so much I decided to make my first fanfiction, I'll tag as I go, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, after SBURB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneGrimalkin/pseuds/sereneGrimalkin
Summary: ==> Be John Egbert.You did it! You finally did it, you finished the game. The time has finally come after what feels like centuries to create your new universe. And so you do, you open that door and walk through it with all of your exhausted but equally excited friends and take a look at your new home, Earth C.





	Life After The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the epilogues so much I decided to write my first fanfiction. This'll basically be the slice of life happily ever after (kind of) I wanted for Homestuck. Thanks for taking a chance and reading this! Hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is appreciated, let me know if I misspelled anything :)

==> Be John Egbert.

You did it! You finally did it, you finished the game. The time has finally come after what feels like centuries to create your new universe. And so you do, you open that door and walk through it with all of your exhausted but equally excited friends and take a look at your new home, Earth C. 

Seeing a group of oddly dressed individuals suddenly pop into existence naturally causes a bit of an uproar, but not the one you were expecting. Instead of widespread panic, you are greeted with first shock and then celebration? Yes, that seems to be what they’re doing. Celebrating. You and your friends are suddenly bombarded with cheering humans, trolls and the odd carapacian. 

You can hear them shouting something, but you can’t quite make out what it is… Is that?.. Is that your god tier title? It is! That’s what they’re shouting, you and the rest of your friend’s titles. “Heir, Prince, Page! Seers, Witch, Maid! Rogue, Muse, Knights! Brought our world to light,” they chant joyously. 

Looking around at your friends you notice their various reactions to the chanting. Jade and Roxy are both grinning overjoyed at the praise they are and their loved ones are receiving, Roxy’s even started to do a little dance, jumping around in a small circle holding hands with a softly smiling Calliope. 

Jane and her dad seem a bit overwhelmed but nonetheless enjoying themselves. Mr. Crocker looks to be almost bursting at the seams with fatherly pride at his daughter and her companion’s accomplishments while Jane is, well she was looking over at Roxy and Calliope but now she’s getting bumped into every turn they take.

Karkat is partially hiding himself behind Dave who has a protective arm around his troll something’s (it’s complicated) shoulders. If you look closely you can just make out the beginnings of a satisfied smile on Dave’s lips. All the noise seems to be scaring Karkat, which now that you think about is probably why he’s slowly retreating behind Dave.To the right of them Dirk seems to be observing what now is a full on party, more and more Earth C dwellers coming to join the festivities, but honestly you have no idea what that guy is feeling _or_ thinking most of the time so this is really just a wild guess. On Karkat and Dave’s left Rose and Kanaya are sharing hushed words and serene smiles. You think it’s nice to see them all looking so happy. 

Beside you Terezi seems to be having a heyday smelling all the scents wafting through the air. On your other side Jake is beaming and glowing? Yup, he’s glowing. Jake is producing a soft yellow light and.. Hey! Is that cake?? Oh my god, it is. These madmen have gotten cake! Goddammit! That is the last thing you needed right now, this was actually a really nice welcome party until they brought the cake.

Years into the future, but not many.

A twenty four year old man sleeps alone in his bedroom. It just so happens that today is the third anniversary of his and his friends’ arrival on the planet he now calls home. 

==> Be John Egbert. 

You are currently being rocked by the steady breeze flowing through your open window while sleeping in your yellow hammock. You probably would have commented about how beautiful it is tonight if you were awake, the moon shines brightly illuminating your bedroom just enough to make out the various knickknacks decorating your shelves, the crickets are cricketing just loud enough for it to be pleasant and there’s a lovely breeze going. But you are not awake, you are dreaming on Prospit so you do not comment on this fact. 

**How about we let this young man sleep and go be someone else. In fact this seems like the perfect time to..**

==> Be Dave Strider. 

What do you mean? It’s always the perfect time to be Dave Strider, because you always are. 

Anyways, tonight you’ve got a DJ gig in this sweet club called Monarch. You’re doing what you always do, playing them sick beats and looking cool as shit while doing it. You’re about to switch to another track when you notice your bro Dirk along with Roxy, Jane and Jake making their way to the bar and waving you over. Hm, guess it’s time to socialize. 

You put your music on auto play and start pushing your way through the tightly knit crowd to get your friends. Once you get to them you greet them all with a smooth “Sup.” 

“Hey Dave! Haven’t seen you in a bit, how’re ya doin’,” Roxy asks you while sipping a can of strawberry fanta. Jane and Dirk nod in agreement while Jake exclaims “Gadzooks! It really has been a while hasn’t it ‘ol pal?”

You feel through time for a moment and notice it’s been 4 months, 1 hour, and exactly 3 minutes since you’ve last talked to any of them. Except for Dirk you and him meet up every month to play games and talk through your feelings. 

“Damn, I guess it really has been a while huh,” you lamely respond not knowing what to say but feeling guilty nonetheless.

Jane reaches over and rests her hand over yours “Hey, it’s okay Dave, we understand you and Karkat have been working through some stuff together.”

“Speaking of, how’s that going,” Dirk asks while ordering some drinks, gently prompting you to open up to his friends. 

“Good, good, I actually can’t believe it took us this long to admit we were in love. I mean like 4 years? Who do we think we are,” you awkwardly get out. It’s clear through their sympathetic smiles that they’re having none of your shit and can see through your chill front. “I mean, like yeah it’s been kind of tough, but we got our shit together and are doing good now. We’ve finally phased the B out of our Bromance so that’s nice,” you say all the while picking at your nails. 

You’re startled as Roxy suddenly hugs you way too tightly while half shouting in your ear over the music, “I’m so happy for you!” You and Dirk share a knowing smile over her shoulder since he already knew the news while Jane and Jake give you similar congratulations to Roxy’s. You pat her on the back while politely telling her she’s going to break your ribs if she continues to hug you this tightly. She backs off with a laugh and cheerily says “I’m gonna go to the dance floor to celebrate! Wanna join me Janey?”

After the two go off to dance you quickly realize how much time you’ve spent talking to them and that you should probably get back to DJing. You say your goodbyes and as you’re making your way to the booth through the crowd you take one last look back at the guys and see Dirk ordering some obnoxiously orange drink and Jake going out to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've added a bit more to the end of the chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm currently working on a chapter two. But since this is my first fanfiction ever it'll probably stay short too.


End file.
